ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Mouth
Smashmouth}} * pop rock * ska punk * punk rock }} | years_active = 1994–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = * Steve Harwell * Paul De Lisle * Michael Klooster * Randy Cooke * Sean Hurwitz | past_members = * Kevin Coleman * Michael Urbano * Mark Cervantes * Mitch Marine * Jason Sutter * Leroy Miller * Greg Camp * Charlie Paxson * Mike Krompass * Rob Schwartz * Kristian Attard * Sam Eigen * Danny Richardson }} Smash Mouth is an American rock band from San Jose, California. The band was formed in 1994, and was originally composed of Steve Harwell (lead vocals), Kevin Coleman (drums), Greg Camp (guitar), and Paul De Lisle (bass). They are known for their songs "Walkin' on the Sun" (1997), "All Star" (1999),"Smash Mouth, Toad the Wet Sprocket talk BBQ, blues". Reno Gazette, Jenny Kane, May 19, 2015 "Then The Morning Comes" (1999), and a cover of The Monkees' "I'm a Believer" (2001). The band adopted retro styles covering several decades of popular music. They have also performed numerous covers of popular songs, including War's "Why Can't We Be Friends?", Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)", ? & the Mysterians' "Can't Get Enough of You Baby", the Beatles' "Getting Better", and "I Wan'na Be Like You" from The Jungle Book., they also composed 2 songs for the South Korean animated film, Pororo, The Racing Adventure including "Beside Myself", "Everything Just Crazy". History 1994–97: Formation and Fush Yu Mang Smash Mouth was formed in 1994 by Steve Harwell, who had formerly played in a rap group called F.O.S. (Freedom of Speech). Harwell's manager, Kevin Coleman, knew guitarist Greg Camp and bassist Paul De Lisle, who had both played in a local punk band, and introduced the three musicians to each other. They began rehearsing together, along with Kevin Coleman as drummer. They soon developed into a band, and named themselves Smashmouth, an American football term. During their early years, the band played largely rock music. The band's first publicity came when a demo of the song "Nervous in the Alley" was played by a San Jose radio station, KOME. Soon after, Interscope Records signed the band, and the group's debut album, Fush Yu Mang, was released in 1997, featuring another member: the keyboardist Michael Klooster. Also, upon signing to Interscope Records, the band changed their name from Smashmouth to Smash Mouth. The album eventually went double platinum led by the band's first major single "Walkin' on the Sun". The singles "The Fonz" and a cover of "Why Can't We Be Friends" from the 1998 Kevin Bacon film Wild Things were also subsequently released. 1998–2005: Rise to fame, Astro Lounge, Smash Mouth, and Get the Picture? The band's second album, Astro Lounge, was released in 1999 and marked a change in direction, as it had less of the previous ska influence and more of a pop sound. It led to more publicity for the band, and ended up being one of the most critically acclaimed albums from the group. Supported by the hit singles "All Star" (which was featured in several film soundtracks) and "Then the Morning Comes", Astro Lounge was eventually certified as triple platinum. Also in 1999, The East Bay Sessions was released as a collection of early songs. Shortly after the release of the album, drummer Kevin Coleman left the band due to back problems. He was initially replaced by Michael Urbano, who was quickly replaced by Mitch Marine for the tour supporting Astro Lounge, who was subsequently replaced by Michael Urbano at the conclusion of the tour. |title=Biography|publisher=Allmusic}} In 2001, Smash Mouth covered the Monkees' hit song "I'm a Believer". It was featured on both the soundtrack for Shrek (along with "All Star") and their self-titled album."Smash Mouth Tries to Escape ‘Shrek’ at Alumni Concert". The Emory Wheel, by Naomi Keusch Baker | Sep 28, 2016 The album sold fewer copies than the band's earlier works, eventually being certified gold. Also in 2001, the group appeared as themselves in the climactic scene of the film Rat Race. In 2003, Get the Picture? was released, featuring the singles "You Are My Number One", "Hang On" and "Always Gets Her Way". Smash Mouth was dropped from Interscope shortly after the release of Get the Picture?. That same year, the band performed a cover of the Sherman Brothers song "I Wanna Be Like You" for the animated film The Jungle Book 2. 2005–11: New label, fluctuating lineup, Summer Girl, and Magic Following the band's signing to Universal Records, Smash Mouth released the greatest hits compilation All Star Smash Hits in 2005. The album contains some more popular songs from previous Smash Mouth albums, as well as songs from soundtrack albums which were not on the band's own releases. On certain networks and time slots, the album was advertised as having 18 tracks, including an edited version of "Flo" and "Beer Goggles". Smash Mouth played at Gumby's Birthday Celebration in August 2005. In December 2005, the band released a Christmas album Gift of Rock. It featured covers of Christmas songs by many artists, such as the Kinks and the Ramones, and one original song, "Baggage Claim". Smash Mouth's fifth studio album, originally to be titled Old Habits, was recorded in 2005 and expected to be released in early 2006. The band had said that the album was much more like the ska punk featured on Fush Yu Mang and The East Bay Sessions. In September 2005, the band performed what was tentatively going to be the album's first single, "Getaway Car", on Last Call with Carson Daly. The album was delayed many times, in the hope of gaining publicity with Harwell's appearance on the reality show The Surreal Life. Smash Mouth returned to the studio intent on improving the record.SheKnows gets to know Smash Mouth Old Habits was shelved, replaced by Summer Girl, which included some remixed Old Habits tracks as well as new songs. After being delayed in much the same way Old Habits was for several months, the album was released on September 19, 2006. Smash Mouth let Sony Pictures use much of their music from Summer Girl and other songs for the movie Zoom, whose opening titles credit the film's music to the band. Before the release of Summer Girl, drummer Michael Urbano left the band without warning on February 14, 2006 due to creative differences. He was initially replaced by former drummer Mitch Marine, and then by Jason Sutter, best known for his work with American Hi-Fi and the Rembrandts. The band released their new album, Summer Girl, later that year. In early 2007, one year after joining the band, Sutter left Smash Mouth to play drums for former Soundgarden and Audioslave frontman Chris Cornell; fill-in drummer Marine returned to Smash Mouth. Greg Camp left the band in the summer of 2008. Smash Mouth recruited Leroy Miller to play guitar. Leroy left in 2009 and Camp returned to the band, but in 2011 Camp left once again and this time the band recruited Sean Hurwitz. Hurwitz stayed until 2012, and was replaced by Mike Krompass."Smash Mouth: Still San Jose’s All Stars". The Mercury News, By Paul Freeman | June 29, 2011 Later in 2012, Hurwitz returned. In 2009 Mitch Marine left once again and was replaced by Urbano, who left again after only one year in 2010, and was replaced by Marine once again. Marine left yet again after a brief spell in 2010 and was replaced by Randy Cooke. Cooke was briefly replaced by Jason Sutter in 2011, then Charlie Paxson. In June 2011, a writer at Something Awful offered $20 if the band's lead singer, Steve Harwell, would eat 24 eggs.Something Awful, June 4, 2011, "Smash Mouth: Please Eat the Eggs" Retrieved July 11, 2011. Others on the site and on Twitter began offering additional sums, eventually targeted to various charities. In July 2011, Harwell accepted the challenge if fans could gather pledges of $10,000 for St. Jude's Children's Hospital.TMZ.com, July 6, 2011, "Smash Mouth Singer – The Kobayashi of EGGS!!!". Accessed July 6, 2011.Yahoo! News, July 7, 2011, "A Rock Band Accepts a Strange Challenge...". July 11, 2011. The fundraising goal was reached in less than a week's time.Popdust.com, July 11, 2011, "Official: Smash Mouth Will Eat The Eggs" Retrieved July 11, 2011. A self-styled "reality TV fan," Harwell requested that his friend celebrity chef Guy Fieri prepare the eggs. The event was held at Johnny Garlic's restaurant, in Dublin, California on October 11, 2011. With about 150 people attending, Harwell was able to finish the eggs with the help of audience members as well as the San Jose Sharks mascot, Sharkie. $15,000 was raised for charity. 2012–present: Magic and live album After parting ways with Universal Records and signing with 429 Records, Smash Mouth released their sixth studio album titled Magic, on September 4, 2012. The album was primarily produced by new band member Mike Krompass. The first single, also entitled "Magic", debuted on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart at No. 22. The band spent the rest of 2012 touring behind the new project as well as promoting the release of their musical book of food recipes and things of the like — Recipes from the Road. Cooke left permanently toward the end of 2012, replaced by Paxson. In 2013 the band took part in the Under the Sun tour with Gin Blossom and Sugar Ray."Review: Gin Blossoms, Smash Mouth and Sugar Ray, Tulsa, OK". Real Rock News, August 19, 2013, by Scott A. Smith Paxson left in July during the tour, and was initially going to be replaced by a returning Cooke; however, he was replaced by Sutter once again. Tod Burr, former drum tech of Def Leppard and drummer of Merle Jagger, came on board in 2012 as drum and keyboard tech of Smash Mouth. On February 1, 2013, Smash Mouth headlined the AutoNation Coast to Coast rebranding event (which combined all AutoNation dealerships into a single brand) at Wayne Huizenga Park in Fort Lauderdale, FL with Michela Paige from Season 3 of The Voice. The event also served as a final round in the AutoNation Culture of Caring Contest. On October 6, 2014, Smash Mouth composed 2 songs for the English version of the South Korean animated film, Pororo, The Racing Adventure including "Beside Myself", and "Everything Just Crazy" which plays at the end credits. On June 14, 2015, Smash Mouth was playing a set at the Taste of Fort Collins food festival in Fort Collins, Colorado, when Steve Harwell broke from his set and went into an angry three-minute, expletive-laden tirade, threatening to beat the audience members responsible for hitting him with bread. The band played the opening chords of "All Star" throughout a significant portion of Harwell's rant. The incident was covered by major media outlets, including TMZ, Gawker, and USA Today.TMZ Staff. "Smash Mouth Singer: Quit Tossing Bread At Us... You 'Punk Bitches!'", TMZ, June 15, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015"Hey now! Smash Mouth singer flips as fans throw bread", USA Today, June 15, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015Conaboy, Kelly. "Smash Mouth Singer Threatens To "Beat the Fuck" out of Bread Thrower" , Gawker, June 15, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015Schroeder, Audra. "Smash Mouth singer goes ballistic after being pelted with loaves of bread", Daily Dot, June 15, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015"Smash Mouth Singer Flips Out After Someone Pelts Him with Bread", Magnetic Magazine, June 15, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015 Harwell later apologized for the incident in an interview with The Herald-Mail. Event organizer Jason Ornstein explained that he asked Harwell if he wanted him to have the DJs make an announcement instructing the crowd not to throw bread but according to Ornstein, Harwell "stormed on stage and took matters into his own hands." He continued "It wasn't like anyone was going to be getting hurt by throwing bread up in the air ... We just had to laugh at it, because he just really made a fool of himself."Sexton, Josie. "Taste organizer: Smash Mouth lead made a fool of himself", The Coloradoan, June 16, 2015. Retrieved July 30, 2015 In May 2016, Smash Mouth released their first live album titled Playlist: The Very Best of Smash Mouth through Sony Music. The recordings were harvested from shows in Rapid City, South Dakota and Manila. 2016 saw the band gain a new member in Sam Eigen and the return of Cooke . Eigen is a long-time friend of both Steve Harwell and Paul De Lisle, and has played with Alanis Morissette, Janet Jackson, and John Fogerty. He can also be heard playing guitar on several of Harwell’s solo recordings over the years."smashnew18 | ABOUT", www.SmashMouth.com, Retrieved January 6, 2018 Greg Camp rejoined Smash Mouth in early 2018."Get the show on: Smash Mouth comes to Oklahoma for free Newcastle performance". By Becky Carman, The Oklahoman, June 15, 2018 An acoustic re-recording of Smash Mouth's first album, Fush Yu Mang, funded through PledgeMusic was released in 2018 for the album's 20th anniversary. On November 1st, 2018, Smash Mouth released the single "Unity". It features hip-hop artists Kool Keith and Darryl McDaniels of Run-DMC. They then toured Australia in the same year during November to sell out crowds around the country, which consisted of a mix of theater, festival and pub shows. During the Arlie Beach Festival of Music in Queensland, Steve Harwell became ill and had to leave the stage. However, Nicky Bomba, Frankie J Holden, Wilbur Wilde from Melbourne Ska Orchestra and the remainder of Smash Mouth continued the set without him. Harwell recovered the next day and the Australian tour continued without any further incidents.https://musicfeeds.com.au/news/smash-mouth-singer-australian-performance-illness/ On June 25, 2019, The New York Times Magazine listed Smash Mouth among hundreds of artists whose material was reportedly destroyed in the 2008 Universal fire. Band members Current members *Steve Harwell – lead vocals, piano, keyboards (1994–present) *Paul De Lisle – bass, backing vocals (1994–present) *Michael Klooster – keyboards, programming, backing vocals (1997–2008 (touring and session member); 2008–present) *Randy Cooke – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2010–2011, 2011–2012, 2013, 2016–2018, 2018–present) *Sean Hurwitz – guitar, backing vocals (2011–2012, 2012–2016, 2019-present) Touring members *Mark Cervantes – percussion, backing vocals, theremin (1999–2008, 2014) Touring substitutes *Kristian Attard – bass, backing vocals (2017) Touring guests *Miles Zuniga – guitar (2013) *Adam Young - lead vocals, guitar (2011) Former members *Kevin Coleman – drums, percussion (1994–1999) *Michael Urbano – drums, percussion (1999, 2000–2006, 2009–2010, 2014, 2018) *Mitch Marine – drums, percussion (1999–2000, 2006, 2007–2009, 2010) *Jason Sutter – drums, percussion (2006–2007, 2011, 2013–2016) *Leroy Miller – guitar, backing vocals (2008–2009) *Greg Camp – guitar, backing vocals, keyboards/turntables (studio) (1994–2008, 2009–2011, 2014, 2018–2019) *Charlie Paxson – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2011, 2012–2013) *Mike Krompass – guitar, backing vocals (2012) *Rob Schwartz *Sam Eigen – guitar, backing vocals (2016–2018) *Danny Richardson – guitar (2018) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1994 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:1994 Colors = id:lvocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:bvocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keyboards value:purple legend:Keyboards id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:perc value:claret legend: Percussion,_theremin id:tour value:white legend:Touring_member id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:07/08/1997 color:black at:06/08/1999 color:black at:11/27/2001 color:black at:08/05/2003 color:black at:12/01/2005 color:black at:09/19/2006 color:black at:09/04/2012 color:black at:06/29/2018 color:black BarData = bar:Harwell text:"Steve Harwell" bar:Camp text:"Greg Camp" bar:Miller text:"Leroy Miller" bar:Hurwitz text:"Sean Hurwitz" bar:Krompass text:"Mike Krompass" bar:Eigen text:"Sam Eigen" bar:Richardson text:"Danny Richardson" bar:Lisle text:"Paul De Lisle" bar:Klooster text:"Michael Klooster" bar:Coleman text:"Kevin Coleman" bar:Urbano text:"Michael Urbano" bar:Marine text:"Mitch Marine" bar:Sutter text:"Jason Sutter" bar:Cooke text:"Randy Cooke" bar:Paxson text:"Charlie Paxson" bar:Cervantes text:"Mark Cervantes" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(20,-4) bar:Harwell from:01/01/1994 till:end color:lvocals bar:Lisle from:01/01/1994 till:end color:bass bar:Eigen from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2018 color:guitar bar:Richardson from:08/30/2018 till:01/04/2019 color:guitar bar:Camp from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/2008 color:guitar bar:Camp from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/2008 color:keyboards width:7 bar:Camp from:01/01/2009 till:01/01/2011 color:guitar bar:Camp from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:guitar bar:Camp from:01/01/2018 till:05/01/2019 color:guitar bar:Miller from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2009 color:guitar bar:Krompass from:05/30/2012 till:08/30/2012 color:guitar bar:Hurwitz from:01/01/2011 till:05/30/2012 color:guitar bar:Hurwitz from:08/30/2012 till:01/01/2016 color:guitar bar:Hurwitz from:05/01/2019 till:end color:guitar bar:Coleman from:01/01/1994 till:06/10/1999 color:drums bar:Urbano from:06/10/1999 till:08/31/1999 color:drums bar:Urbano from:01/01/2000 till:06/15/2006 color:drums bar:Urbano from:06/30/2009 till:04/30/2010 color:drums bar:Urbano from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:drums bar:Urbano from:01/01/2018 till:08/17/2018 color:drums bar:Marine from:08/31/1999 till:01/01/2000 color:drums bar:Marine from:06/15/2006 till:07/15/2006 color:drums bar:Marine from:07/01/2007 till:06/30/2009 color:drums bar:Marine from:05/01/2010 till:08/31/2010 color:drums bar:Sutter from:07/15/2006 till:07/01/2007 color:drums bar:Sutter from:05/30/2011 till:08/01/2011 color:drums bar:Sutter from:06/30/2013 till:01/01/2016 color:drums bar:Cooke from:08/31/2010 till:05/30/2011 color:drums bar:Cooke from:08/31/2011 till:11/01/2012 color:drums bar:Cooke from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2018 color:drums bar:Cooke from:08/17/2018 till:end color:drums bar:Paxson from:08/01/2011 till:08/31/2011 color:drums bar:Paxson from:11/01/2012 till:06/30/2013 color:drums bar:Klooster from:01/01/1997 till:end color:keyboards bar:Klooster from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2008 color:bvocals width:7 bar:Klooster from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2008 color:tour width:3 bar:Cervantes from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2008 color:perc bar:Cervantes from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:perc bar:Cervantes from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2008 color:bvocals width:7 bar:Cervantes from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:bvocals width:7 width:3 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(20,-4) bar:Lisle from:01/01/1994 till:end color:bvocals bar:Eigen from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2018 color:bvocals bar:Camp from:01/01/1994 till:01/01/2008 color:bvocals bar:Camp from:01/01/2009 till:01/01/2011 color:bvocals bar:Camp from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:bvocals bar:Camp from:01/01/2018 till:05/01/2019 color:bvocals bar:Miller from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2009 color:bvocals bar:Krompass from:05/30/2012 till:08/30/2012 color:bvocals bar:Hurwitz from:01/01/2011 till:05/30/2012 color:bvocals bar:Hurwitz from:08/30/2012 till:01/01/2016 color:bvocals bar:Hurwitz from:05/01/2019 till:end color:bvocals bar:Cooke from:08/31/2010 till:05/30/2011 color:bvocals bar:Cooke from:08/31/2011 till:11/01/2012 color:bvocals bar:Cooke from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2018 color:bvocals bar:Cooke from:08/17/2018 till:end color:bvocals bar:Paxson from:08/01/2011 till:08/31/2011 color:bvocals bar:Paxson from:11/01/2012 till:06/30/2013 color:bvocals bar:Klooster from:01/01/2008 till:end color:bvocals bar:Cervantes from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2008 color:tour bar:Cervantes from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 color:tour }} Discography * Fush Yu Mang (1997) * Astro Lounge (1999) * Smash Mouth (2001) * Get the Picture? (2003) * The Gift of Rock (2005) * Summer Girl (2006) * Magic (2012) References External links * Official website Category: Alternative rock groups from California Category: Musical quartets Category: Musical groups established in 1994 Category: Musical groups from San Jose, California Category:Musical groups from the San Francisco Bay Area Category: American pop punk groups Category:429 Records artists *